


I will entertain you.

by MessyScriptorium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScriptorium/pseuds/MessyScriptorium
Summary: You are enjoying the wonders of a luxury Casino when you meet a handsome stranger.





	I will entertain you.

The sound of the coins rolling out of the fruit machines almost makes your skin itch with anticipation. But you manage to resist the urge and walk past them, going straight to the zone of the casino where you know the real stuff is.

Black-jack. Poker. The Roulette. You name it. That is your definition of a fun night.

You sit at the first table you see, not caring about the game. What you seek is the rush of gambling. The feeling of knowing that your future depends entirely in the random movements of the dices, the little changes of direction a small ball can take inside a spinning roulette.

It’s always the same and there are only two possibilities. Either you win and you tell yourself, and everyone around willing to listen to you, that your luck is finally back and you can start to make some changes in your life. Or you lose and you replay in your head over and over again the same lies you’ve been telling yourself since you started gambling. Next time will be the charm. Next time I won’t lose. It’s just a losing streak. It won’t last forever.

And it won’t, that’s part of the problem. Every time you win you come back with new hopes, new energy, renewed confidence and a little bit more money that you are going to lose on the span of a few days. That doesn’t last either.

And just as predicted, you lose your first 60000 yens within the first thirty minutes of being there. It doesn’t matter, you say. It was not a very high amount of money. You’ve had worse. You’re still warming up.

After losing for the fourth time in a row, you decide it’s time to change the game. So you stand up and sit at one of the Black-jack tables. That’s when you notice that the man who was sitting next to you at the Roulette table has stood up as well and is again by your side.

You look up at him, taking in his presence. He is wearing a red, white and black suit and you want to laugh because he looks fucking ridiculous wearing that kind of thing in this fancy ass casino. But laughter dies in your throat when your eyes finally reach his face. He is so handsome you somehow understand how he can indulge himself to dress like that. He could be wearing a potato sack and still look good.

His eyes are dark and piercing, marked by long eyelashes and high cheekbones. A defined nose in the middle of his face and full lips that curl at the corners, giving him a more approachable look in contrast with his more serious gaze. His dark, slightly curled hair is parted on the side and a few locks fall on his forehead.

You groan because you are thinking that life is so unfair sometimes, but the stranger man takes your groan another way.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you.” He says in a low, clear voice. He sounds nice, and you find yourself smiling. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Are you following me, sir?” You reply in a teasing tone. He smiles as well.

“Well, I just found my lucky charm, I have no intention of losing her in the near future.” He winks at you and you groan again but this time he seems to understand you because he laughs out loud. He has a glorious laugh and you surprise yourself thinking that you want to hear more of it.

The croupier is still preparing the cards for the next round, there’s a little bit time to talk. You readjust on the chair so you can face him and you run your fingers through your hair accommodating it, giving it more volume. Trying to looks sexier. You realise he doesn’t miss your intentions when he gives you a half-smile while he licks his bottom lip.

“So who is this lucky charm you are talking about?” You risk asking him. This could go very well or very wrong and you are loving it already. It feels like gambling. He leans towards you. You can smell his cologne. You have forgotten about Black-jack, the only thing you can focus on right now is this beautiful man standing in front of you.

“I don’t know her name… yet.” He says, brushing the tip of his fingers against the skin of your arm. “All I know is that she looks breathtakingly beautiful in a tight golden dress.”

You are smiling again, despite your brain telling you not to do it because, oh my God, can you be more obvious that you are into him? You cross your legs, suddenly getting this ridiculous thought that he can smell your arousal and you don’t want him to have any leverage on you. That’s gambling 101, always having an ace under the sleeve. Just in case.

It doesn’t seem to work, since he has taken a strand of your hair between his fingers and is now putting it behind your left ear, looking at you like he knows what you’re thinking. He comes even closer to you, just enough for you to feel his breath on one of your temples.

“What do you think, darling? Will I get lucky tonight?” he whispers, and you stare at him, trying to control your emotions. “Will you tell me your name?”

Ah. That’s your little leverage.

“Maybe.” You respond, licking your lips. “If you play your cards right.”

He laughs again. Loud. Is his laugh always going to be this loud? You don’t find it in you to care, you love the sound too much.

“I’m Jongdae. Kim Jongdae”

He extends a hand for you to shake. You take a few seconds to consider whether you want to do it or not, but you finally give in. His hand is firm and warm between your hand and you notice that his ring finger has, indeed, a ring. You raise an eyebrow, looking at that shiny piece of metal. Until you realise it has clovers around it, and you relax. It’s not a wedding ring.

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae.” You tell him, not giving him your name on purpose. He just smirks at that.

“So, darling… would you like to take this conversation somewhere more private?”

Your heart is pounding so hard in your chest you are sure he can hear it. He must be deaf not to hear it.

“I don’t know, Jongdae. I’m pretty entertained right now. I mean, I was just about to start a new game of Black-jack.”

How on earth are you so collected right now? The only thing you want to do is jump on the guy and kiss him. But you want to test him. You want to know if he will get tired and move on to another woman. The risk of losing this opportunity with him is turning you on more than it should.

“I will entertain you, baby” He practically purrs, and your heart misses a beat. His voice has dropped an octave and it makes him sound really sexy.

“Oh, yeah? How?”

“Do you want me to tell you or do you want me to show you?” He says, smirking again. You bite your lip but suddenly you are both interrupted by the croupier. She wants to know if you are going to play this round. That’s what forces you to make a decision, so you stand up and look him in the eyes. He doesn’t react.

“What are you waiting for? Where those just empty words? Show me.”

His smile is so big is almost blinding. He rests a hand on the small of your back, guiding you to one of the lifts that lead to the hotel rooms of the casino. You wait for it to come, standing awkwardly next to each other, but he never takes his hand away. The doors open with a “ding” and you step inside, followed by Jongdae. He pushes the button to the fifth floor and the doors close again.

You are alone with him in that small space and suddenly you are hyper-aware of every part of your body and the warm hand he keeps on you. Some dull music is playing and you want to laugh hysterically at how tensed this situation feels right now. Is he as affected by you as much as you are by him?

You don’t have much time to get lost on that train of thought because the doors open again and he is pushing you lightly to move forward until you are standing in front of room 513. You are a little bit shock that a hotel, especially a casino, has a room 13. You look at him and remember the ring with the clovers. Isn’t he superstitious?

He opens the door of the room and guides you in, turning on the lights. The room is elegant, decorated in cream and brown tones and illuminated by warm lights. You take off your high heels and you hear him doing the same with his shoes. You are admiring the decoration when the door shuts behind you and you jump in surprise. He chuckles.

“What’s the matter, love? You are very quiet. Has the cat got your tongue?” He teases you, moving his hand from your back to one of your hands.

“No, sorry…” You shake your head. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

You consider for a second if you really want to tell him or not, but you are here to play, so you tell him.

“About how much I hate that ridiculous suit.”

You wait for his reaction, holding your breath.

“Well, then, why don’t you take it off of me?” He says, and his voice is deep and low and almost animalistic. He is testing you, too. He is playing the same game you are playing.

His hand, the one that is not holding your hand, moves up your arm leaving goosebumps where he touches you until it finally reaches your neck, and he traces his fingers up and down, making you shiver. He never once takes his eyes off of yours and it makes your knees weak.

You take a step closer to him and he leans his face towards you with a smug expression on it. You run one of your fingers from his waist to one of his pecs and he jumps a little in surprise. You raise an eyebrow in question.

“I am ticklish.” He chuckles nervously and you can’t help it: you finally laugh. He laughs with you and although you want to hear him laugh forever, the urge to kiss him is stronger. You close the space between the two of you, wrapping your arms behind his neck and you press your lips to his.

He seems a little dumbfounded at first like he didn’t know what was going to happen. Like he didn’t expect you to take the initiative. But his initial shock is soon forgotten and you feel the hand he has on your neck get a hold of your hair, and his other arm wraps strongly around your waist. He deepens the kiss and you groan. God, his lips are glorious. They are soft and they move with yours in sync, like you two have been doing this forever. It’s almost like he knows exactly what you like.

He ends the kiss biting on your lower lip lightly and that only leaves you wanting more. You try to bring him closer again, but he manages to keep you in place.

“Someone is eager… and yet I am still fully clothed. I thought you said you hated this suit, darling.”

He grazes his nose to yours and you can see the corners of his eyes crinkle. You bite your lip trying not to smile like an idiot. Instead, you start to do what he’s just asked you. You run your hands up his pecs and under his suit jacket until you reach his shoulders and he moves his arms away from his torso to help you undress him. You hear the jacket hit the floor but you are already working on the buttons of his black shirt. You start from the top and keep going down slowly. Very slowly. He is looking straight in your eyes and you can’t look away either.

You touch the exposed skin of his abdomen and he grabs your hand.

“Stop teasing.” He warns you.

“Someone is eager…” You say, using his own words against him.

He takes a deep breath as if he is trying to keep calm, and you see his nostrils widen. But clearly, he hasn’t managed to control himself when he just turns you around, looking for the zipper of your dress. You gasp in surprise, but then he kisses the side of your neck and the gasp quickly becomes a moan. You are such a loser for neck kisses.

He puts one hand on your abdomen, the other unzipping your dress, and he never stops the attack on your neck. He bites, maybe a bit too hard, just below your ear, but you don’t care, you moan again, louder, his mouth feels amazing on you. He finally gets rid of your dress and you stand there just in your black underwear while he is still wearing his unbuttoned shirt and his suit trousers.

You turn around and pull at the fabric of his shirt and he takes the hint. He takes off his shirt while you unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. You graze your hand over his length and notice that he is half hard already.

Before you can do anything he grabs your hand again and he keeps it behind your back, bringing you closer to him. He kisses you fiercely and you put your free hand on his shoulder for balance. Your head is spinning and his torso against yours make your insides burn. He loses the grip he has on you and both his hands go to your ass and he squeezes making you whimper.

He smiles into the kiss and you bite his lip causing him to lift you. You squeal, taken by surprise. He carries you to bed and throws you there. He hovers over you and he kisses you again. You wrap your legs around his waist and you can feel his erection against your very wet core through your clothed parts. You move your hips looking for some kind of friction and you hear him sigh.

He breaks the kiss and starts to travel down your body, leaving kisses where he goes. Down your neck, on your shoulders, your collarbones, between your breasts… You don’t know if you’re in heaven or in hell. He is touching you everywhere except where you desperately want to be touched. You don’t know why you are still wearing your underwear, either. Is he trying to make you crazy? You whine, annoyed.

“What is it, love? Don’t you like this?” He says, and he bites the skin above one of your hips. A little scream leaves your lips and you move your hips again, begging.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” You manage to say, your heart pounding loudly in your chest.

He is laughing against the skin of your abdomen now.

“What do you want? Tell me what you want.” He growls and he licks the skin from your belly button to your ribs. His hands are playing with the waistband of your panties. You shiver and a moan escapes your mouth.

“J-just touch me, Jongdae.” Your voice sounds weak.

He lifts himself on his elbows to look at you.

“But I’m already touching you.” He tells you with an almost innocent look in his eyes. “I don’t understand exactly what you want, love.”

You groan and blush in embarrassment. So he is that type of guy. The type that wants to hear everything you want. Fine.

“I w-want you to touch me… down there”

He smiles wider but he doesn’t move, so you try again.

“I want to feel your fingers inside me,” you say, and the moment the words leave your mouth you feel a wave of arousal through your body. He’s not even doing anything right now, but being this vocal in front of him makes you wetter. “I want to feel your tongue on my pussy. I want your hands on my breasts. I want to fuck you. And I want you to undress me completely, goddammit! Why are we still wearing clothes?” You finish in a rush, a little frustrated.

He stares down at you, smirking. The fucking tease.

“That’s better.”

With that, he lowers himself again and he takes off your panties in one swift move. He kisses the skin between your thighs and places two fingers at your core, spreading your wetness along your slit. You yank your hips up at his touch, moaning loudly. He uses his other hand to keep you in place.

“You are so wet, love.” His mouth travels up your inner thigh until he reaches your womanhood. “Have I done this to you?”

He teases your entrance with his tongue and you huff. He chuckles and you feel the reverberations through you.

“Oh my God, Jongdae, you’re driving me crazy.”

You try to move but he is stronger. He finally gives in to your demands and he licks your clit. You gasp and moan and ask for more and he complies. His tongue is moving against you sensitive nub, licking, pressing lightly, fast and slow and then fast again. You can’t think, the only thing in the world right now is the feeling of his tongue on you.

He pushes one finger inside you without stopping the stimulation on your clit and you cry out in pleasure. You run your fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and he growls but he never stops his ministrations.

When you think this couldn’t feel better, he pushes another finger inside and he curls them, finding your spot. You groan, the pleasant sensation makes you want to close your legs, but he is expecting it and he keeps them open. He curls his fingers again. And again. And again. You can feel yourself getting closer with every thrust of his fingers and every lick of his tongue, and when he sucks hard on your clit you reach your orgasm with a scream, closing your eyes.

You relax below him, your legs trembling a little, your breath fast and shallow.

He emerges from between your legs and he leans on his elbows to look at you. His lips and chin are wet from your juices.

“You look really beautiful right now.” He says. “All flustered and panting and… almost naked.”

He eyes your bra.

“But I bet you look even more beautiful completely naked. I think that needs to go, doesn’t it, love?”

You are still recovering from you climax and you are not sure you can really form coherent words right now, so you just nod.

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”

He brushes his erection against your leg and you realise you are not done with him either. Your heart was coming back to its normal beating but that thought makes it skip a beat.

“Condom.” You manage to say.

He gets up to get it from his wallet inside one of the pockets of his trousers. You swallow hard taking in his naked torso and bare legs and you lift up from the bed to unclasp your bra. You let it slide down your body, you get closer to him and give him a back hug, standing on your tiptoes to kiss the skin of his shoulder. You press your breasts against his back and he turns his head to look at you.

“I wanted to take it off of you.” He whines a little and you smile still kissing his skin.

“Too late.” You say, and you start playing with the waistband of his boxers, touching the tip of his cock above the fabric. You feel his erection twitch and he tilts his head back, letting a long sigh leave his mouth. You turn him around and pull his underwear down, freeing his erection. His cock rests against his abdomen, fully hard and the head is glistening with its precum.

You drop to your knees and grab his dick, stroking it a few times before wrapping your lips around it. Jongdae grunts and bucks his hips slightly, encouraging you to keep going. You bob your head along his length, using one hand to hold the base, while the other is massaging his balls. You can feel his muscles tense and he drops his hand to your hair, making a messy ponytail to keep it away from your face and to guide your head while you’re still sucking his cock.

During one of his thrust, he slams particularly hard into your mouth and you gag around him, drawing a choked moan from him. He pulls your hair and his member leaves your mouth with a weak “pop”.

“That’s enough, sweetheart. You said you wanted to fuck me?” He says, laying on his back and looking at you. “Then fuck me.”

You look at him completely naked in bed, offering himself to you. His dick is swollen and wet and impossibly hard and when he realises what you’re looking at, it twitches in excitement and anticipation.

You waste no time, snatching the condom from his hand, opening the package in a hurry, and rolling the rubber along his shaft. He moans and you crawl on top of him, kissing him hungrily. He responds with the same passion, his hand landing on your hips, moving them, searching for some friction between your bodies.

You break the kiss and use a hand to help him align with your entrance and you sink down slowly. You both moan when he is fully inside. His hands are still on your hips and his grip on them gets a little harder, asking you to move.

You lift from his body, resting your hands on his abdomen to gain some balance, and when only the tip of his cock is inside you, you sink back down and he moans again. He feels amazing, filling you completely. You repeat the same move, lifting on your knees to sink down again, faster and harder, and you cry out when he bucks his hips to meet yours.

You both fall into a steady pace, your moans and grunts and sighs filling the air. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, making you incredibly aroused. You can feel your wetness sliding down his cock, dampening his lower abdomen, turning the sound of your moves into something really obscene.

Suddenly, Jongdae bends his legs, planting his feet firmly on the mattress and the angle of his dick change. You gasp in surprise and pleasure, the new angle hitting your spot just right. You lean back to rest your hands in his knees. He keeps thrusting into you and you move your hips to accompany his movements. You tilt your head letting a loud moan out. You are close, you are so close…

“Damn, darling, keep moving like that” You hear him talk to you between low grunts and pants. “I’m close, tell me you are close, too.”

You just nod your head, incapable of talking and you take his hands and guide them to your breasts. He takes your nipples between his fingers and pinches them hard. Maybe too hard, but you don’t care, the action sending an electric shock right to your dripping core, driving you closer and making you scream in pleasure.

God, you are so close. You bring your fingers to your clit and start rubbing circles on it and you hear Jongdae gasp.

“That’s so fucking hot, so so fucking hot.” He says while he keeps pounding into you and touching your nipples. “Touch yourself while you fuck me, baby girl.”

And that’s all it takes for you to reach your climax again. The second orgasm hits you hard and you give a guttural shout of his name while your body shakes uncontrollably on top of him. But he doesn’t let you stop, he grabs your hips again and he moves them hard. His grunts are getting louder and you cry out.

Just when you think you are going to pass from the overstimulation, you feel him twitch inside of you, releasing his seed in the condom, thrusting deep and growling with every spurt of cum.

You stay still for a while and then roll off of him, laying on the bed next to him. The room is silence now except for your light pants trying to catch your breath. You’re staring at the ceiling of the room when you feel him roll on his side to look at you.

“Well… are you going to tell me your name now?”

You just look at him and laugh loudly.


End file.
